


Orange Crush in Glass Bottles

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Domestic!AU, LuciWar, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Warcifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Shurley and Warren Foresman met Lawrence University because they were assigned to be roommates and they hit it off immediately. They remain close friends for the 4 years at school and graduate together. They part ways after graduation and move to different states, not expecting to see each other again. When Lucas shows up on Warren's door step 8 years later however, things change very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: LuciWar; Warcifer; Lucifer/War; Samifer; mentions of Destiel; slash; language; Mature Situations involving sex, alcohol, and the indirect use of drugs

_~Ten Years Prior to the Present…_

When Lucas Shurley finally stumbled up to the door of his dorm room, he was so far gone that he was afraid he would never be able to come back. The party he had been at could only be described as out of control. Too much alcohol, too many drugs, too many people fucking each other, just too much of everything. He was honestly surprised that no one had died, at least while he had been there. The party was still going strong when he finally tore himself away and slowly made his way home. It had been one of those parties that got started by a few people and then they invited people who invited more people and so on and so forth. He had been one of the first invited but he hadn't asked very many people to come. He wasn't a fan of friends for the most part.

He managed to get the door open and get inside without too much trouble. When the light clicked on, however, throwing brightness into his swollen eyeballs, he reeled back, a hand going to his sweaty forehead.

"Jesus…" He cursed, barely cracking one eye open. Leaning against the hallway wall with his arms crossed over his chest was his roommate and best friend, Warren Foresman, dressed in a black tank top and red lounge pants.

"Did you have a good time?" Warren asked with false enthusiasm, a smile slapped on his face. There was no sympathy in his water blue eyes. Lucas glared at him for a moment before rubbing his eyes. His head was pounding and his stomach felt like it was full of bubbles. He had asked Warren to come with him earlier but Warren had shrugged him off, saying he didn't feel like it. Lucas knew it was because Warren didn't like it when he got wasted because then he got stuck dragging Lucas home.

"As a matter of fact I did." Lucas's voice sounded like he had been gargling gravel, a side effect from all the singing and screaming he had been doing the past 7 hours. He swayed on his feet and sought support in the shape of the door behind him, slumping against it. Warren rolled his eyes and strode forward, hooked Lucas's arm around his neck, and dragged his blonde friend down the hall into their bedroom, letting him slump down onto his bed.

"You have any idea what time it is, Luke?" Warren grumbled. Lucas lay on his back, in a daze and breathing heavily as Warren yanked his shoes off and slipped his belt from the loops, tossing them at the end of his bed.

"It's three-fucking-thirty in the morning. Three thirty. And some of us have class tomorrow. Including you." Warren said, his voice hard. He stood up and glared down at his incapacitated friend. Lucas couldn't seem to focus on him, his eyelids fluttering. Warren frowned.

"What the hell are you on?" He asked, moderately concerned. Lucas tended to be overly trusting at parties. He'd take anything that was given to him if he was drunk enough. Lucas took a second before he shrugged, his brow furrowing.

"I don't know. All I had was drinks. Someone probably slipped me something while I wasn't looking…" He sounded breathless and a second later, he sat up, hand on his mouth. Warren grabbed him and dragged him to the bathroom in time for him to empty his stomach into the toilet. He had one hand on Lucas's chest to hold him upright and the other on his forehead, holding his head up. He didn't even flinch anymore. He was used to it and so was Lucas. That wasn't a good thing really but they got along fine.

Lucas groaned but he had stopped vomiting so Warren grabbed a towel to wipe his mouth, handed him a cup for him to wash his mouth out, and then led him back to his bed.

"I swear Luke, you'd be dead in a ditch somewhere if it weren't for me." Warren said as Lucas fell limp on his bed and rolled onto his side. His eyes slid closed and he heaved a deep sigh, tucking an arm under his head.

"I know, Warren. You don't know how bad I need you…" His voice trailed off as he fell asleep. Warren went and sat on his bed opposite of Lucas's, resting his chin on his knuckles and his elbows on his knees. He sat for a few moments just watching his friend's deep breathing before turning off the lights and going to sleep himself. Just another Friday night…

o-o-o-o-o

_~Eight Years Prior to the Present…_

Warren threw the last of his clothes into the cardboard box, taping it up and writing his name on it. Sitting up, he wiped his brow with the back of his hand and sighed. He couldn't believe it was time for graduation. All the seniors were packing up their dorms and getting ready to move out. Graduation was that night so everyone was finishing up last minute packing. Lucas had left to find more boxes for their video games and movies as well as drinks. Sodas, not alcohol as Warren had said explicitly. He didn't want Lucas making a fool of himself the day before graduation. Sometimes he swore he was Luke's mother and not his roommate. Well, former roommate.

The black-haired man sighed again. He would be lying if he said he wasn't going to miss college. There was a certain kind of joy that came with being on campus. Freedom was nothing compared to the overwhelming feeling of family you got from the place. Being the second to youngest child of four brothers, sometimes he just didn't feel like he fit. Lucas was very much the same. He came from a foster home and had a lot of brothers and at least one sister if Warren wasn't mistaken, and Lucas didn't get along with most of them. Especially Michael. Michael was his biological brother. When Luke got angry enough (or drunk enough), he'd go off about how much he hated his family and how his dad needed to quit drinking and that Michael was the sole reason he hated the world. Warren had never met any of Luke’s family but he could only assume they were all dicks.

The dorm door clicked open and Lucas came in totting two extra boxes and a six-pack of Orange Crush in glass bottles. Orange Crush was Warren's favorite drink over everything else. Give him an Orange Crush and you'd become his best friend. He and Lucas had actually had their first conversation because of it. Warren had walked into his dorm room for the first time resolving not to speak to his roommate until he spotted the blonde man drinking a can of Orange Crush.

_"You drink Orange Crush out of a can?" Warren remarked, drawing the blonde's attention. The man's ice blue eyes looked bored but he perked up slightly when Warren spoke._

_"Doesn't everyone?" He asked back. Warren laughed._

_"No way, man. I drink mine out of a glass bottle." He put his stuff down on the bed that the blonde wasn't sitting on. He could feel the icy eyes trailing him so he turned back around and sat down._

_"Didn't people drink out of glass bottles in like the 1700s?" The blonde said, a smirk on his face. Warren chuckled._

_"Try 1894. Coca Cola first started putting soda in glass bottles in 1894."_

_The blonde looked impressed. He grabbed an extra can from one of his boxes and held it out to Warren, who took it and popped it open._

_"The name's Warren. Warren Foresman." He said as he took a drink. The blonde finally smiled at him._

_"Lucas Shurley. You can call me Luke."_

Warren chuckled, shaking his head and taking a bottle from the pack.

"What are you laughing at?" Lucas asked, starting to separate their movies and games into piles of 'Luke' and 'Warren'. Warren chuckled again and sat on his striped-bare bed.

"I still can't believe you thought people drank from glass bottles in the 1700s."

Lucas threw him the finger over his shoulder.

"I was joking. I knew it was really 1884."

"1894. See, you don't know."

"Whatever."

Warren continued to laugh even as his copy of _Constantine_ was thrown at him.

"Why don't you pack your own damn movies?" Lucas grumbled, sealing the box. Warren was still chuckling.

"Because you've already done it and I've basically been taking care of you for 4 years. You doing something for me isn't going to kill you." He smirked when Lucas gave him a sarcastic smile. Both of their smiles faded quickly however as Lucas sealed the last box and set it on the floor, sitting down next to Warren and taking a soda as well. The silence in the room stretched for a minute or so before one of them decided to speak.

"So. Are you ready for this? Ready to get out into the world? Start your life?" Warren asked. Lucas shook his head.

"No." He glanced at Warren. "You?"

Warren shook his head as well.

"No."

Unconsciously they both took a drink, enjoying the bubbles that tickled their throats. Warren heaved a deep breath.

"It's gonna be weird not waking up in this room every morning."

"No more movie marathons." Lucas said.

"No more late night video games." Warren replied.

"No more loud neighbors."

"No more figuring out whose clothes is who’s on laundry day."

"No more parties."

Warren snorted a laugh.

"No more taking care of you when you're plastered or dealing with you being a bitch when you're hung over." 

Lucas nodded. More silence stretched as they mentally tried to avoid the goodbye that they both knew was coming. Warren put down his drink and stood up.

"Instead of risking our masculinity in front of everyone, let's just do this now alright?" He smiled half-heartedly. After a second's hesitation, Lucas set down his bottle and stood up as well, grabbing the shorter man into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, man." Warren said, his voice slightly muffled since his face was in Luke's shoulder. Lucas patted his back.

"Yea me too."

They stood like that for a while, clinging to the last shred of belonging that they had before breaking apart with a cough, eyes a little glassy. Lucas’s hand remained on Warren’s shoulder in a grip and he laughed and scrubbed away a tear that managed to escape.

"Look at us, crying like girls."

Warren laughed and sniffled a little bit. They weren't crying because they were graduating. They weren't even crying because they wouldn't see each other, because they would, or at least they would try. No, the sadness came from knowing that they would both be going back to being outcasts without many friends, going about their days as solitary black dots on the pristine white paper of the world.

They had already discussed moving into an apartment together, (since they couldn't seem to tolerate anyone else but each other), but Warren was moving to Boston to try and get a job with the FBI and Lucas was going back home to Pike Creek, Delaware. Sure Massachusetts was right up the coast from Delaware but it definitely wasn't an hour and a half drive. It would be a day's trip on a train or a plane ride. Lucas had no qualms about moving to Boston but his dad wanted him to come back home after graduation and Dad’s word was law. Insert dramatic eye roll here.

They stood looking at each other for a moment longer before Lucas pulled Warren back in for another hug. He didn’t care how weird he probably looked. This man had been his saving grace. When Lucas had first walked onto that college campus in Lawrence, he had been so full of hate and rage that he was sure he would drown in it. His drunk dad who always seemed to be hidden away in his office, Michael who was the bane of his existence, the rest of his foster siblings who called him names like ‘freak’ and ‘black sheep’. He had just wanted to pour gasoline on the planet, light a match, and watch the world crumble into smoldering ashes.

Then he met Warren. Warren was the kind of guy who just naturally preferred to stay away from others. He had a fair number of siblings as well (three brothers, two older, one younger) and while he was actually related to them, he understood what it was like to be the odd man out in his family. He was suave, sharp witted, and knew how to make some damn good spaghetti with chicken marinara sauce. He did well in his classes and knew how to get along with pretty much anyone even if he didn’t like them. Above all of that, he got Lucas. He understood him. Warren understood Luke, Luke understood Warren. A long-lasting friendship was inevitable. Lucas had never been more grateful to meet a person as he was since he met Warren.

When they broke apart again, they were both still glassy eyed and hardly ready to bring their stuff out to their cars but graduation started in a couple hours and, let’s be honest, no one wanted to get stuck bringing their belongings outside in the post-grad mayhem. It would take hours just to get down the hallway to the damn stairs.

There were no words needed at the moment so they quietly picked up a box or two and made their way outside to their cars that were parked in the senior lot. Warren drove a cherry red 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback. It had been his present on his sixteenth birthday and he kept it in just-out-of-the-showroom condition. Lucas drove a sleek silver 2010 Dodge Avenger SXT. It was a gift from his dad when he started college. How his dad had managed to afford it with his drinking habits and failed attempts at publishing his books, Luke didn’t know and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. As long as it got him from point A to point B, right?

Getting their boxes downstairs took a few trips and the pair remained silent. Again, there were no words needed at the moment. Even if there were, neither of the men wanted to be the one to actually say those two words.

When the last box containing the TV was loaded into the back of Warren’s Mustang and both cars were locked, the soon-to-be graduates headed back to their dorm room to change into their caps and gowns.

Two hours later, they were handed their diplomas.

College was over with. They were free. At graduation, everyone is a friend. Lucas managed to stay mostly cheerful and Warren was the perfect chameleon as always. They were of course invited to the after party and most of the graduates expected at least Lucas to come along, but to the surprise of all, both men declined with a smile.

The silence between them followed them out to their cars. The sounds of the party could still be heard in the cool evening air, the music thumping across the campus, drawing somewhat jealous glances from the underclassmen. Both men removed their caps as they reached their cars and threw them in the back seat, taking off their robes as well, leaving them in their casual clothes. Warren was wearing a red shirt with some black text on it and black jeans while Lucas wore a black shirt with white designs and regular blue jeans.

The robes were tossed in the back seats as well and then the men found themselves facing each other once again. They were alone in the parking lot so one last tight hug was shared, ending with what was more of a firm gripping of hands than an actual handshake.

This was goodbye, and man did it hurt like hell.

“Well, be seeing you.” Warren said, hearing the tightness of his throat in his voice. Dammit he was gonna cry again. He was losing some serious masculine points. Of course, Lucas was no better. His lips were pulled into a thin line and he nodded jerkily.

“Yea, keep in touch alright?” He said, a telling shake in his voice. Warren swallowed hard and nodded. Lucas let go of his hand and Warren climbed into his car, finding some small shred of comfort in the rumble of the engine. With one last wave out the window, Warren drove out of the lot and out of the front gates, roaring down the road towards the highway that would take him to Boston.

Lucas was left alone, waving to the road that took away his only friend. He slumped against his car and for the first time in a long time, he shed some tears.

Real life was a bitch and he was going to meet her soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move closer and closer to the present...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO GUYS!! Yay! This is probably going to be super long. O_O Also I must apologize for my choice in car for Lucifer last chapter. I realized that the dates don’t match up at all so I’ll fix that ASAP.
> 
> This chapter has a hodgepodge of references to things outside of Supernatural and in case you’re interested, I’ll list them at the end. This chapter is also where the Samifer comes in so I’m sorry if you don’t like it. XD
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter has allusions to domestic abuse**

_~Two Years Prior to Present..._

Lucas watched from behind the counter as the man entered the cafe for the second time that week. There was nothing strange about that except that the guy looked out of place in his crisp suit and tie, long floppy brown hair combed back into a style that screamed ‘lawyer’. Of all the places in Dover to go to for coffee, the guy chose to come to the little cafe downtown. Lucas just couldn’t figure it out. The guy was an enigma to him.

He had only served him once and yet he still remembered what he ordered: black coffee with two sugars and a small slice of marble cake. He got it every time he came in. Lucas knew this because he was the one who always made it. He knew the man came in at 2:30 and stayed until 3, 3:15 on Fridays. He drove a black 2010 Charger Blacktop with a Kansas license plate and he never came on Tuesdays.

Lucas didn’t feel weird in the least for knowing all this except that he didn’t even know the man’s name. All he knew was that the guy really interested him. Lucas had never really been seriously interested when it came to men, maybe just a little fooling around if he were bored, but this one seemed special to him, like he was made for him. Again, he didn’t feel weird thinking that.

“Earth to Lucas!”

He jumped at the voice in his ear and glared at his manager.

“Jesus, Crowley really?”

The British man rolled his eyes.

“I’ve told you to call me AJ. Crowley is too formal. Now, if you’re quite finished spacing out, I need you to go attend to customers.”

Lucas heaved a sigh, continuing to put new pastries on the trays in the glass case.

“Isn’t today Alastair’s turn?” He grumbled. He made an indignant noise when the tongs he was using were taken from him. When he tried to grab them back, Crowley held them away from him and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes except for the fact that he’s in an awful mood and I’m sure you remember what happened last time he tried to serve on a bad day.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“He told the woman that he was going to put the knives and stove in the back to good use if she didn’t shut up about her coffee being cold.”

Lucas sighed reluctantly. Crowley was right, that had been a disaster. Someone had threatened to call the police and Alastair really didn’t need to go back to jail. God knows what would happen if anyone found out that Alastair had been to jail at all. Crowley would get fined for employing a convicted criminal.

The blonde snatched up a notebook and pen, giving Crowley a withering stare. The British man simply smiled.

“Good lad. You can start with table 2.”

Lucas turned. Table 2. That’s where the lawyer-looking guy was sitting. He didn’t let anything show on his face as he walked over and clicked his pen, grabbing the man’s attention.

“Let me guess. Black coffee, two sugars, a slice of marble, right?” He said without meaning to. Surprise flitted across the man’s face before he smiled.

“Yea that’s right.”

Lucas smiled back and wrote down the order just because. He left and was back with the man’s order in record time, setting it down in front of him.

“There you are.” He said, putting the sugar down next to the coffee cup. The man smiled again and damn if he didn’t have a great smile. Lucas internally chastised himself for even thinking that.

“So do you have a name? You’re pretty much a regular customer.” Lucas said hoping he didn’t sound too suspicious. The man chuckled.

“Sam Winchester.”

He stuck his hand out and Lucas shook it, trying not to gawk at how large his hands were compared to Lucas’s hands.

“Lucas Shurley. Nice to meet you Sam.”

He was rewarded with another smile.

After that moment, Lucas was always the one to serve Sam. He didn’t even bother asking Sam for his order. Sam came in the door at 2:30 and Lucas already had his stuff ready for him. Sam started coming every day during the workweek, even Tuesdays. It was like clockwork.

After about a month or so of this routine, Lucas finally got up the nerve to actually ask him out. It was a Monday when he sat down at Sam’s table, drawing the man’s attention. He turned the chair across from Sam around and straddled it, arms resting on the back.

“So listen, Sam, I was wondering. Would you—“

“Yes.”

Lucas stopped, staring at Sam who was smiling shyly at him.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re about to ask me out. And I’m saying yes.”

Lucas kept staring even as a smile broke out on his face. He swore the guy was psychic somehow. Still in a slight daze, Lucas nodded and slowly got up, a smile on his face. He put the chair back and walked into the kitchen, feeling strange, like he had just won some kind of battle.

o-o-o-o-o

“Hey Foresman, you’ve been here all day. Go home already.”

Warren looked up from his desk in the Boston FBI headquarters. His partner Adam Frawley was standing over him, his hands on his hips. Warren chuckled.

“And leave you to run things? No friggin’ way.” He shook his head and went back to his computer. He sighed when Adam reached forward and shut the laptop, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Seriously Warren. Go home. Get some rest. You look like shit.”

Warren snorted but started packing up anyway.

“So I look like you on a normal day.”

He was pretty sure Adam said something about him being a dick but he was already leaving his desk, pulling his jacket on.

“See you tomorrow, Adam.” He called. Adam waved at him over his shoulder, the door swinging shut behind him. When he was sure that Adam was gone, Warren stopped packing up and slumped back down into his desk chair. It squeaked as he leaned back in it. He heaved a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off the headache that he knew was coming.

When he had first moved to Boston, he had such high hopes that he could have reached the other side of the galaxy. Boston was everything he had expected and his job with the FBI was even more so. He excelled through the ranks and quickly earned himself a reputation. He had even gotten shot once. The bullet had gone through the side of his chest, getting dangerously close to his lung, but someone must have been watching over him because he got away with nothing more than an occasional twinge of pain and a smooth scar.

Everything was always more exciting when you first start out. As the years dragged on, and Warren got used to the rhythm of things in Massachusetts, the excitement died down and he found himself longing for Lawrence once more. For college and freedom and days that didn’t blend together.

Most of all he missed Lucas. His pale blue eyes went to the picture on his desk. Someone had snapped a shot of him and Lucas at a party one night and had been gracious enough to print out and give them both a copy.

Luke had his arm slung around Warren’s neck and had a drink in the other hand. They were both in t-shirts and jeans and looked like college kids who slacked off and partied too much, but the smiles on their faces were genuine.

Warren smiled sadly.

He really missed Luke. They had suddenly stopped talking on the phone a year or so ago and had just emailed back and forth instead. Warren assumed it had to do with whomever ‘Sam’ was; Luke’s new girlfriend probably. Every email Warren got had the name ‘Sam’ somewhere in it. Honestly he was a bit jealous. This ‘Sam’ (only a name to him) had single-handedly taken his best friend away from him. He didn’t appreciate it.

With one final glance at the photo and another sigh, Warren put the rest of his things away and closed down the building, shutting off the lights as he went, making his way back home to his townhouse.

o-o-o-o-o

_2 Weeks before Present Day..._

Warren refreshed his email page again for what must have been the fifteenth time that afternoon.

No new messages.

His brow furrowed and he sat back in his seat, perplexed. It had been a while since he had gotten an email from Lucas and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried. His concern was probably irrational but he was used to getting at least 2 emails a week from Lucas, even if it was just a quick ‘hello’.

He thought about sending Lucas an email just to check up on him but then decided he shouldn’t get all worked up over something that was probably nothing.

2 hours later he couldn’t stand it anymore. He walked out of the briefing meeting he was attending and sent the email anyways.

He never got a reply.

o-o-o-o-o

_Present Day..._

Lucas stepped off of the train and hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder. Tenderly he touched a finger to the bruise marring his cheek and winced. He glanced around and found a posted map of the area. He wasn’t sure of where exactly he was supposed to be looking, but eventually he recognized a small section and headed off in that direction.

When he finally reached the address written on the piece of paper in his pocket, his heart was pounding and his hands were shaking. He must have stood outside the front door for 5 minutes before he actually lifted his hand and knocked. For a split second he feared he had gotten the wrong house and was about to turn away when he heard the locks slide.

He turned back to find the shocked face of Warren Foresman. His hair had more gray than black in it and his face slightly weathered but it was still Warren.

“Luke?”

Lucas smiled thinly, hoping that his unexpected visit was the source of Warren’s shock and not his appearance.

“Hi Warren.” He said, his voice soft. Warren’s eyes traveled over his face, no doubt taking in the various bruises that covered his face and neck. Lucas was glad he couldn’t see any of the other marks on his torso.

“Jesus Christ what happened?” Warren’s voice was filled with disbelief. Lucas sighed. He knew that question was coming.

“It’s a long story.” Lucas shrugged. Warren stared at him for a while longer before Lucas spoke again.

“Can I come in?”

Warren shook his head as though clearing it before he stepped aside.

“Yea of course come in. I was just making some dinner.” He motioned for Lucas to follow him. The blonde entered the house and shut the door behind him, taking off his shoes and leaving them at the door. A smile graced his face as the familiar scent of spaghetti and chicken marinara sauce hit his nose. Sure enough when he entered the kitchen, there was a pot of noodles on the stove as well as a smaller pot of sauce. Warren stirred the noodles for a moment before turning back to Lucas, a slightly pained look on his face.

“Damn that looks awful. Let me get you some ice.”

Lucas sat down at the table, not bothering to argue. Some ice would be wonderful since his injuries were starting to throb. He took the offered ice in a bag with a smile, holding it to his cheek with a wince. Warren sat down opposite of him after checking the dinner once more. He still had that pained look on his face. Lucas smiled humorlessly.

“This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind for our reunion.” He chuckled. Warren didn’t smile and threaded his fingers together in front of him on the table.

“So what happened?” Warren asked, eyes still raking over Lucas’s skin. The blonde sighed and put down the ice, poking at the bag with his finger, watching the ice shift.

“Got in a fight. You know me.” He tried to smile but it came off as more of a grimace. Warren did not seem amused at all.

“Luke I’m serious. What happened?”

“I told you, I got in a fight. I wasn’t lying. Just a little disagreement with Sam.”

Genuine surprise crossed Warren’s face and he leaned forward.

“Your girlfriend did this to you? Jesus is she a body builder?”

Lucas’s throat closed up and he cleared it before speaking.

“Sam is short for Samuel.”

The surprise multiplied and Warren raised an eyebrow. Lucas didn’t want to open that can of worms so he kept talking.

“We’ve been slowly falling apart as it is. He just finally snapped this time. Fighting is nothing new but the physical part is.” Lucas shrugged and put the ice back on his face. Warren frowned.

“I hope you got some good shots on him at least.”

Lucas barked out a short laugh.

“Yea of course I did.”

Warren’s light blue eyes did another once-over of Lucas’s face again and Lucas found himself feeling slightly better. It was nice to have someone care about him again.

“This guy must be huge to do that to you, I mean, how tall are you? Six one?”

Lucas smiled.

“I’m six two. Sam is six five and all muscle. It wasn’t a pleasant experience for either of us.” He shook his head. He took the bag of ice off his cheek and poked the area, wincing again.

“Can I ask what started this fight or is it none of my business?” Warren said softly. Lucas sighed.

“No it’s alright. I didn’t come here looking like this just to keep secrets from you.”

Warren stood and dished out the spaghetti, passing Lucas a plate with a glass of water. They both took a few bites and Lucas groaned.

“I didn’t realize how much I missed your spaghetti. Damn that is good.”

Warren chuckled.

“Well there’s plenty up there if you want more.”

Lucas nodded vigorously and took another bite, washing it down with water before swallowing.

“Sam was this regular customer at the cafe I worked at in Dover. He’d come in every day at the exact same time and order the exact same thing. It took me a month at least before I asked him what his name was, and another month before I asked him out. He said yes before I could even get the question out.” His smile was slightly bitter but there was some underlying happiness to it so Warren smiled as Lucas continued.

“From the moment I saw him I felt like he was made for me. We meshed so well and after a few months of dating we moved in together. Well, I moved in with him. His apartment was bigger than mine.” He chuckled.

“Everything seemed so perfect. I couldn’t believe how lucky I had gotten. I was just a waiter and Sam was this hotshot up-and-coming lawyer. The first few months were so surreal that I was still waiting to wake up when our half-year anniversary came around.”

Lucas had taken to just prodding the noodles on his plate with his fork. Realizing what he was doing, he set the utensil down on the tablecloth and put his hands in his lap.

“The first year and a half, we were as happy as ever. God, I’ve never been so happy. Then, just a few months ago, after coming home from a huge out-of-state case, Sam started acting different. He didn’t sleep as often and he didn’t smile. He was... strange.”

A confused look crossed Lucas’s face as he stared into the spaghetti in front of him, hoping it would give him the words he needed. Warren licked his dry lips and spoke softly.

“Strange how?”

“It was like something broke inside of him, like a switch got flipped. It was like Sam vacated that body and all that was left was this shell... He was empty.”

Lucas looked at Warren and for the first time since Warren had known him, he looked scared. Lucas had always been brave, ready to take on the world’s challenges, spitting in the face of anyone who dared stand up to him, always ready to fire off some well-placed sarcasm. The man sitting in front of Warren at that moment however looked haunted, plagued by nightmarish thoughts.

“So what brought on the fight?” Warren asked, getting up to refill his and Lucas’s glasses, this time with some wine he had in the fridge. He sat back down and folded his hands on the table. Lucas sighed and took a rather large swallow of his wine. Warren would have chuckled if it weren’t a bad moment. It didn’t surprise him that Lucas still had a high tolerance for alcohol.

“We had this cat that liked to sit on the fence and meow in the mornings. I called her Gabrielle. I like cats and Sam knew that. He even told me that he’d get me one if I wanted but I said Gabrielle was just fine. Two days ago, Sam shot her.”

Warren choked on his food, wiping his mouth hastily with a napkin.

“He what?”

“He shot her. Right off the fence. Just pointed the gun out the window and pulled the trigger. I’ve never heard anything so loud.”

Warren was well aware that his jaw was probably sitting in his food at that moment but managed to pull it together to get a question out.

“Why in the hell would he do that?”

Lucas shrugged.

“When I asked him, he told me ‘she was being too loud’. Now I’m not one for noise, but Gabrielle wasn’t being loud. She had hardly started meowing. I was more in shock of the fact that he actually had a loaded gun nearby. I believe in our second amendment right to bear arms but I don’t think shooting animals is included in that.”

The blonde took another drink, swallowing harshly then staring at his empty glass, like he couldn’t figure out where the liquid had gone. He put the glass down and finally looked at Warren again.

“That’s when things got nasty. It looked like it was just going to be one of our regular fights until I finally said what I had been thinking for months. I called him a soulless freak because that’s what he was acting like. That’s when he hit me.”

Warren watched Lucas’s hand go to his cheek, lightly touching the dark purple bruise. A fiery rage filled Warren from the inside out and he had to get up and put his dishes away before he exploded. The first time Lucas had gotten in a fight, he had almost gotten sent to the hospital. The other kid _did_ go to the hospital but that wasn’t the point. At that moment, as Warren had watched Lucas get stitches in his arm, Warren had resolved to destroy anyone who hurt his best friend and this guy Sam just became number 1 on his list.

“Hey, Warren? You still with me?”

“You hit him back right?”

He heard Lucas chuckle.

“Yes sir, I did, Dad.” He joked, getting up and joining Warren at the sink.

“I got him good in the eye. It’s going to take weeks for that to go away.”

Warren was washing his dishes viciously, scrubbing them within an inch of their life, and it did not go unnoticed by Lucas. He sobered quickly and began to wash his own dishes.

“After I punched him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him, we broke apart and I told him I was leaving. ‘No one’s stopping you’ he said so I packed a bag and walked out. I grabbed the first train I could and ended up here in Boston.”

Warren dried his last dish and turned around to lean against the counter, arms tight across his chest.

“So is it over for good between you two?”

Lucas put his dish down on the drying towel and looked at his friend, his icy blue eyes filled with humor.

“Not to sound like a domestic violence victim, even though I kind of am, but judging by what I look like right now? What do you think?”

Warren stared at the blonde for a moment before his eyes narrowed.

“What does the rest of you look like?”

Lucas laughed and went to retrieve his glass from the table, refilling it with water.

“Warren I know I’m vulnerable but I don’t appreciate you trying to--“

“It’s not a joke, Lucas.”

The blonde stopped when he heard the hard tone. He turned and found his friend glaring, not really at him but rather glaring in general. After a moment of almost uncomfortable silence, Lucas sighed and reluctantly pulled his shirt off, revealing the harsh bruises and some scratches across his chest and stomach. Warren would be lying if he said he didn’t stare. Lucas shrugged, looking down at himself.

“It looks worse than it is, trust me. Doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

He was met with silence once again and he could almost see the rage rolling off of Warren in tangible waves.

“You’re not going back there.”

Lucas’s brow furrowed and he squared his shoulders.

“While I appreciate your concern, you don’t get to tell me what to do Warren. You’re not my parent or my lover so I’m sorry but I am going back.”

Warren’s glare darkened and Lucas rolled his eyes.

“My stuff is still in his apartment. I’d rather not have to go back but I want my stuff.”

Warren pushed off from the counter and straightened.

“Fine, you go get your stuff, then you’re coming back here.”

Lucas barked out a laugh.

“Warren I do have a job in Dover. I can just go get my old apartment back. It’s no big deal.”

“Why did you come here?” Warren bit out. Lucas’s smile faded from his face and was replaced by a cold blank stare. He crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring Warren’s stance.

“Because I trust you. That’s why. Did I make a mistake?” His voice was smooth with nothing giving away what he was thinking. Warren felt the familiar intimidation creeping into his bones but he held his ground, blue eyes boring into blue eyes.

“No, you didn’t. I’m glad you came but I really would rather you stayed here with me.” He finally let his arms drop, the fight leaving him and being replaced by sadness. He stared imploringly at his still-stoic friend, hoping he didn’t just drive him away. He had just gotten him back. He didn’t want him to walk back out of his life. His stomach dropped at the thought and in that very moment, Warren Foresman realized what was happening to him. Old feelings were roaring to the surface of his consciousness and if it weren’t for the fact that he’d look crazy, he would have bashed his head into the counter.

When Lucas finally moved, scrubbing a hand over his eyes, Warren stood up straighter, waiting for him to speak.

“Would it be too much to ask if we just talked about this tomorrow? I just spent two days on a train and I’m exhausted. Can I crash here?”

Lucas’s ice blue eyes looked like they were staring into Warren’s soul. Lucas was thirty-one if Warren remembered correctly but his eyes made him look years older than thirty-one. They were the kind of eyes that had seen more than the person cared to show.

“Of course you can. I’m not going to throw you back out just because we had a little disagreement. Between you and me I could use a little more excitement in my life. My job’s getting dull.” He smirked and Lucas returned the expression.

“FBI? Dull? Do explain.” Lucas drawled.

“Too much to ask if we talk about it later?” Warren sneered, throwing Lucas’s words back at him. The blonde chuckled and shook his head.

“No that’s fine. I guess tomorrow instead of making sweet, sweet love we’ll just talk like boring people.” He joked, sighing dramatically. Warren clutched at his chest and threw a hand over his eyes. His voice was a horrible impersonation of a woman’s when he spoke.

“Oh humanity! I shall now remain sexually frustrated for the remainder of the week.”

There was a few seconds silence during which they simply looked at each other before they doubled over laughing, ending up on the floor in tears and gasping for breath. Warren wiped his eyes and coughed a few times, trying to get some oxygen back in his system. Lucas drew in a long breath, still giggling when he stood.

“Jesus that felt good. I’ll be back. I’m going to grab my bag.”

Warren watched him leave from his spot on the floor, his heart pounding. Images that weren’t entirely unwelcome were flashing across his brain, a result of Lucas’s joke. Damn when did this happen? Lucas came back in the room, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Fallen and can’t get up?”

 _’You have no idea.’_ Warren thought. With a grin he took the hand offered to him and allowed Lucas to hoist him up. He dug some sheets out of the pantry and made up the foldout couch, grabbing the extra pillow from his bed and giving it to Lucas.

When Lucas was changed and situated, he and Warren said goodnight to each other and Lucas buried himself in the sheets, inhaling the clean scent. Along with that scent however was something else, something that smelled like spicy smoke. He realized it was Warren’s pillow. It smelled like Warren. A smile spread across his face as soothing comfort spread through his system. He was asleep in seconds.

From the hallway, Warren watched as Lucas took a deep breath and then another, finally falling asleep. He smiled. For a moment, he saw the nineteen year-old Lucas, crashing after a long night of staying up and playing video games with him. His blonde hair still stuck out in wild spikes and he still tucked his arm underneath his pillow to support his head.

Watching Lucas for a moment longer, Warren turned out the hallway light and retreated to his bedroom, his heart still pounding in his throat, thoughts filled with the man just outside his door.

When his tired eyes finally slid closed, his dreams were filled with ice blue eyes and a smooth voice that whispered in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO part two is DONE. Right now I have three parts planned but depending on how things go, it may expand further.
> 
> REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER:
> 
> Lucas’s job at the cafe- Mark Pellegrino (who plays Lucifer) was in a movie in 2006 called _Caffeine_. In it, he plays Tom the sassy gay British waiter. I definitely recommend this movie if you want a good laugh and aren’t afraid of sex jokes and bad language. XD
> 
> Crowley’s name- I’m sure by now everyone has heard of the book _Good Omens_ , but just in case you haven’t, there’s a demon named Crowley in the book and his first name is AJ.
> 
> Why Sam doesn’t come to the cafe on Tuesdays- If you’ve watched Supernatural from the beginning, you should already know. XD
> 
> Warren’s job in the FBI- Titus Welliver (who plays War) had a small role in the movie _The Town_. He plays a Boston cop but I thought FBI was cooler. XD Adam Frawley was his partner’s name in the movie.
> 
> Sam saying yes- Sam saying yes to Lucifer.
> 
> Sam’s change in attitude- SOULLESS SAM AWWWW YEEEEAAAA. XD Love me some soulless!Sam.
> 
> If you want me to explain anything else, leave it in your review or shoot me a message. :)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay part three. :D I don’t call them chapters because of how large they are and because I don’t update regularly like I probably should. :P
> 
> Warnings: Slash; language; sexual situations

Lucas woke up slowly and partially disoriented. His vision was blurry and for a moment he couldn’t remember where he was until he took a deep breath, a comforting scent filling his nose. He smiled as he remembered. He had crashed at Warren’s house for the night. With a smile still on his face, he stretched and yawned, feeling more relaxed than he had felt in a long time.

His stomach made a little noise at him so reluctantly he untangled himself from his cocoon of sheets on the couch and wandered into the adjacent kitchen in search of food. The spaghetti noodles were still on the stove and the sauce was covered so with a shrug, Lucas found a plate and dished himself some and then stuck it in the microwave, hoping he didn’t wake up Warren.

Warren awoke in a similar manner: slowly and still half-asleep. His night had a very long one filled with strange dreams that had woken him up every hour or so. Needless to say he was exhausted. With a groan he scrubbed a hand down his face and sluggishly got out of bed. His limbs felt heavy and his mind was foggy. He heard sounds from the kitchen so Lucas must have been awake.

After pulling some pants on over his boxers, he dragged his feet down the hallway to the kitchen area. The sight that greeted him was unexpected and he stopped dead in the doorway.

Lucas was sitting at the table in nothing but a white tank top and his boxers with his hair standing out in all directions eating what appeared to be the spaghetti from last night. Warren’s silence must have been deafening because Lucas finally noticed him standing there.

“Morning, Warren.” Lucas said with a smile, taking another bite of noodles and slurping them, splashing a dot of sauce on his chin. Warren shook his head.

“My God Luke, please tell me that you haven’t always eaten like this.”

Lucas stared at him for a moment, mouth full of noodles.

“Eaten like what?” He said around the food.

Warren crossed the room and opened the cabinet.

“Eaten leftover dinner for breakfast. I do have cereal and stuff here.” He chuckled. Lucas raised an eyebrow at him and looked at his plate.

“Sam and I usually eat whatever we have in the fridge because we don’t want to waste food.”

Warren tried not to bristle too much at the mention of the other man as Lucas continued.

“We’d buy cereal and stuff but if we ran out, we’d eat whatever else we had in the apartment first. It wasn’t so much that we couldn’t buy food, it was just Sam had this thing about wasting.”

Warren listened quietly.

“It was like he physically could not waste anything. I asked him once before but he brushed it off, saying it was a habit from when he was little. I guess he had it hard when he was a kid.”

Warren said nothing as he took the plate from Lucas and dumped it in the trash, scraping it clean and putting it in the sink. He returned to his bedroom and his voice carried down the hallway.

“Get dressed and we’ll go get some real breakfast. There’s this diner down the street that makes really good pancakes. You still like pancakes?”

Lucas sat immobilized at the table, feeling a little strange. Sam had always made breakfast for them, even when it was leftovers, and Lucas had never come to expect anything different. Now that he thought about it, he and Sam rarely went out anywhere together. Lucas hadn’t realized just how strange his relationship with Sam was until he took a step back.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Lucas looked up to see Warren dressed in jeans and a Red Sox sweatshirt, toothbrush in his mouth. Lucas snorted a laugh. The foam around his mouth made him look like he had rabies.

“Yea man I’m fine. Just thinking. Let me get dressed and we’ll go.”

The walk to the diner was pleasant. The morning weather was slightly chilly with a few clouds in the otherwise empty sky. It was just cold enough to force Lucas to wear a jacket (his favorite black one) and for the pair to walk with their hands in their pockets. Their breath floated away from them in soft white wisps, curling up into the morning sky until they reached the diner. The door had a little bell and it chimed cheerfully when Warren pushed it open. The staff turned and smiled at him.

“Morning, Agent Foresman.” The pretty brunette cashier said, smiling at Warren. He waved at her and led Lucas over to a booth next to the window. They sat down quietly and pulled their coats off. Warren just pushed the sleeves of his sweatshirt up to his elbows, leaning forward on the table.

“You sure you’re alright?” He said, his brow furrowed. Lucas looked at him for a moment. It astonished him how much Warren had changed and how much he hadn’t. Although his face was far older than Lucas remembered, his eyes were exactly the same: watery blue and goose bump-inducing when he turned them on you when he was angry. Lucas sometimes wondered if he and Warren were drawn to each other because of how similar they were. All that anger coiled inside of them.

Warren of course had a far worse temper than Lucas had, in fact they had even discussed it once, and Warren had said something about Rage being his deadly sin. Lucas couldn’t decide what his was so he had left it alone.

“Hey.”

There were fingers snapping in front of his face and Lucas jerked back, looking a little confused. Warren looked even more worried than before.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” He asked. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

“Yea. I slept really well actually. I was just thinking about some stuff. No big deal.” He smiled. Warren looked like he was going to argue but their waitress approached the table so he let it drop for the moment. They ordered their food (eggs, bacon, and toast for Warren and pancakes and home fries for Lucas) and when the waitress left, Warren pinned Lucas with his eyes again.

“Is something wrong, Warren?” Lucas said, taking a sip of his coffee and relishing the bitter taste. One of Warren’s eyebrows drew down on his forehead.

“I’ve been asking you the same question all morning and I’ve yet to get an answer. Do you think I’m going to answer you?”

Lucas was a little thrown off by the cold answer but he shrugged.

“Sorry for asking I guess.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over their booth and only the waitress bringing them their food broke it. As they ate in silence, Lucas kept an eye on Warren across the table. He was still peeved, that much was obvious, but Lucas wasn’t about to give him an answer because honestly it would sound silly.

‘No man I’m fine it’s just Sam never took me out so being taken out somewhere is kind of new for me.’

Lucas snorted, catching his companion’s attention again. Warren looked at him, his eyes still deceptively blank.

“I’m just not used to being taken out places. Sam and I stayed in a lot.”

He cut a piece of his pancakes and swept it around his plate, sopping up syrup.

“It’s a nice change of pace.”

If Warren had wanted to comment, he didn’t. He liked this guy Sam less and less with every word Lucas spoke about him, and he wanted to voice his opinions, but he didn’t. The last thing he wanted was to say something stupid and have Lucas storm out of his life, so he kept quiet and finished his breakfast.

“Hey Warren?”

Lucas’s voice was soft. Warren swallowed the bite of eggs he had in his mouth before speaking.

“Yea?”

“When I go back to get my stuff from Sam, will you come with me? You know, to help me get it all in my car?”

Warren saw right through his lie. Lucas didn’t need help moving his things. He was afraid of what would happen when he went back and told Sam he was leaving him. However, it was not Warren’s place to voice his opinions so he smiled.

“Yea sure. I’ve been meaning to get out of town for a while anyway.” Warren scraped up the last of his eggs and washed them down with some coffee before pulling on his jacket. Lucas finished his meal as well and they paid and left the diner.

“You want to see my office?” Warren asked, already leading them that way. Lucas chuckled.

“Sure why not. As long as they don’t cavity search me.”

As it turns out, all Lucas had to do was show ID and they let him inside. Of course, having Agent Foresman at his side wasn’t that bad of a persuasion tool either. The inside of the building was just as Lucas thought it would be: clean-cut, white walls and linoleum floors, every one in black suits with stacks of papers and whatnot. Warren of course was somewhat underdressed but it didn’t matter.

“I’m not supposed to be working today anyway.” He said with a smile, leading the way to his office. Behind the glass door was more desks and computers, people typing away and talking rapidly on the phone. Lucas nodded. The FBI was definitely a well-organized group of people. All the desks were in straight lines and there were no random stacks of paper or piles of clutter. 

“Foresman!”

Both men turned at the sound of the voice. Adam was rapidly approaching, not looking too happy. Warren just smiled at him when he reached them, even as his fists placed themselves on his hips and he scowled.

“Today is your day off so what the hell are you doing here?” He demanded. Warren continued to smile as he motioned to the man next to him.

“Adam Frawley, I’d like you to meet Lucas Shurley.”

Adam’s whole demeanor changed, his hands dropping to his sides and his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. So this was the guy that Warren was always going on about. Lucas stuck out his hand.

“Hi. Lucas Shurley.”

Adam took his hand and shook it firmly.

“Adam Frawley. It’s nice to finally meet you. You’re the guy in Warren’s desk photo.”

Lucas looked a little confused and he glanced at Warren. Warren retrieved said picture from his desk and presented it to Lucas. The blonde chuckled when he realized what picture it was.

“This is the picture you chose to put on your desk? Seriously Warren? You make me look like your loser party animal friend.” Lucas laughed, looking down at the picture with a smile. The picture wasn’t that old but college still felt like an eternity ago. They both looked so young in the picture, so carefree. They looked happy and compared to now, it was the kind of happy that couldn’t be found anywhere but with friends.

“Hey you seem to forget who that kid standing next to you is. I’m just as much of a loser party animal as you in that picture.” Warren teased, pushing Lucas’s shoulder.

Adam chuckled with them.

“Well I have to get back to work. So it was nice meeting you, Lucas, and Warren, I’ll see you when you come in next week.”

He nodded to both of them and left back the way he came with his hands in his pockets.

Warren put the picture back on his desk and smiled at Lucas.

“So. Are you ready to go get your stuff?”

Lucas’s face fell slightly but he heaved a deep breath and nodded.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

Warren nodded and they made their way back out of the building and back home to Warren’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is waaay overdue...

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s part one. :D Hope you liked it!
> 
> The origin of the names I used is obvious. I was torn between ‘Lucas’ and ‘Luke’ for Lucifer. I was going to name him Luke but I figured I could use Lucas and have Luke be a nickname. :3 Part two will come soon! Stay tuned!


End file.
